Smeared Porcelain
by aimeeshii
Summary: Caught battling with exhaustion, Kyouya was thrust into an empty alleyway by someone proving to be more dangerous than they appeared to be. D18 AU


**Dedicated to Takigawa Aki.**

**Prompt: **Dino/Kyouya—innocence; "enjoying the tarnishing of perfection."

**Warnings:** violence, bondage, weapon foreplay and non-consensual sex.

-x-**  
><strong>

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Smeared Porcelain.  
><em>From sometime ago I had noticed you but to be only by your side is all I need.<em>

-x-

Hibari's back hit the ground hard, the low thud echoing inside of the eerily empty alleyway. His gaze was full of anger as he looked up, disbelief mixed into his expression, too. It wasn't supposed to have came to such a situation, yet with a bruise forming on the flesh of his back and a hiss of pain escaping his lips, he had to believe it was reality. The fingers that were curled around his shoulders, surely leaving marks where they were pressed to tight, were reminders that he wasn't daydreaming. A daydream would've been a nice way to have put it, simply his anger building up and his imagination had decided to punish him for it. He gasped in pain again, that time from the gash upon his shoulder starting to burn. "Ah!"

It started off with simple things; maybe a reflection of light when Hibari looked out of the window, therefore catching his eye momentarily before he carried on with his life. Sometimes it was an oddly placed item, occasionally a coin that had been placed on his doorstep on a random day, too. The brunet had brushed them off as normal, claiming that it was somewhat ordinary for life at his day and age. He'd recently moved into his own apartment, away from the memory of his parents' death, while he was still attending middle school. Being the age of sixteen was bittersweet for him; full of unwanted reminders of the past and also a stab at his immaturity as well. He was in control of enough of his life to have been classed as an adult, yet he was still being looked down upon.

A hand was gripping the hairs by the nape of his neck the next moment, forcing his expression to reflect the pain he was feeling. The smirk was wiped off of Hibari's lips as a finger pressed into his shoulder, the nail scoring across the tender flesh. "You like the pain really," a low voice growled, efficiently clasping Hibari's wrists together in one hand as the other pressed deeper into his skin. "Moan for me; just like you did before."

It wasn't supposed to be like that—Hibari was only supposed to look at the male that was currently looming above him on random occasions, never speaking a word to him. An adult wasn't supposed to be causing him pain, nor were they supposed to laugh quietly to themselves when they knew it was happening. It was all wrong.

"Get off of me," Hibari hissed, his tone livid as he struggled beneath the male. The lack of light within the alleyway didn't help, only a few beams of lights from the nearest lamp posts revealing their positions. "I refuse to make them noises for you."

"You don't have a choice in the matter, Kyouya," the older man replied mockingly. "You only brought this upon yourself." His hand was removed from the wound, the scarlet liquid surely staining his skin as he pulled away from the teen. "You tempted me."

"I don't _know _you, Herbivore," Hibari spat, attempting to free his wrists from the others grasp. "A-ah," a strangled moan of pain escaped his lips as his head was pushed onto the concrete, that time the thud overpowering the noise of his strained breathing. "W-why?" He coughed, his arm starting to become numb from the wound. It had been inflicted upon him by mistake; somehow not being able to dodge correctly, Hibari had heard the sickening snap of leather before it had connected with his skin. The musky scent of his blood was wafting in the air around them, the smell thick to breathe in.

The man looming over him merely laughed quietly as he saw the flash of pain in the younger male's face, his lips curling into a smile was he pressed his body down further into the floor. Although Hibari had seen that his hair had been blond before—through the day time when they'd passed each other nonchalantly—it looked almost ebony, just like his own, due to the lighting. "I was going to wait," the man said lowly, one of his hands searching through the pocket of his trousers for something. He stared into Hibari's eyes, his sienna irides unwavering. "I was going to build up a relationship with you."

Hibari growled from beneath him, shuffling his body away before gasping out in pain. The whip the stranger had wielded had made contact with his right leg previously, a large gash becoming apparent upon his skin. It tingled when he wasn't moving, yet when Hibari had jerked his body away from the blonde, the spike of pain that shot through his leg was far too much. He moaned under his breath before hissing through his teeth, attempting to take the weight off of his leg while making it so the sole of his foot on the other leg was perched upon the ground. He tried to push himself away, yet the movement still caused pain.

"It's useless." The man clucked his tongue in disapproval, shifting himself forward make his shadow cast over Hibari again. "Unless you want to crawl away, you're mine." Hibari scowled, his expression becoming dark as he weighed out his options. Although he was in a bad position, it wasn't deemed appropriate to kick away his pride. He was injured, with limbs starting to become numb from the lack of blood, but he could still bring his working knee up into the man's stomach. It was simply bad luck that he had been pinned down onto the floor. Hibari refused to cry out; the show the other the surge of humiliation that had been shot through him from being pushed to the floor. It had been years since someone had challenged him in such a way. He took in a deep breath as he stuck his chin up in indignation, his jaw set stubbornly.

"I'll bite you to death," he hissed, baring his teeth at the older male.

"You've already tried, Kyouya." The blonde laughed. "And failed." The comment was a stab at Hibari's skill—it couldn't have been classed as a fail; the fight wasn't over. He refused to let it be finished that quickly, letting himself become docile in front of a stranger. His eyebrows were slanted down in agitation as he stirred beneath the man again, trying to keep the weight off of the tender parts of his body. Most of his right side was injured where as the left was only featuring a few cuts, none deep enough for numbness to spread. If he could get to the right angle, he could kick the male in the stomach before making him release his wrists. "It has to be fate that I came across you tonight," he exclaimed, his voice somewhat husky, "who am I to resist such a thing?"

"You're a fool," Hibari growled, staring at the male through narrowed eyes, his obsidian irides shining in defiance. It was karma, that was all it was—Hibari had been caught up within a fight with strangers hours ago, one of them pulling out a knife when they found out that their efforts were futile. He'd pushed the last one to the floor with only a few cuts covering his body, one in particular cutting open the material of his shirt. The teen had smirked to myself, raising the back of his palm to his face to wipe off a stray droplet of blood. Although he wasn't dropping to the floor from exhaustion, the lack of breath he was experiencing was a clear indication that he needed to rest. He had flicked the crimson liquid from his tonfas, the smeared scarlet tainting the silver of his weapon.

"A fool?" the man questioned, amusement clear in his tone. "I'm as much a fool as you are." The whip was withdrawn from his pocket after that, Hibari's expression becoming livid as he saw the leather come dangerously close to his face. The blonde laughed at his reaction from above him, finding in amusement from Hibari unconsciously flinching from the material, before the end of the whip trailed over his neck. The teen bared his teeth as the leather almost caressed his skin as the man hummed, moving irritably slowly while trying to spark a reaction. "I don't think you need to be choked; I want to hear your moans."

Hibari blinked, his expression torn between dubious and livid. He couldn't fathom what kind of conclusions he was supposed to draw from the man's statement. His eyebrows were knitted together briefly before the leather had been removed from the skin of his neck. His eyes followed the weapon as it moved, his heart beating uncomfortably within his chest, before it was out of sight. The blonde's arms were over his head, his hand fiddling with the one that had Hibari's wrists clasped tightly. The leather was cold against his heated skin as he frowned to himself. Hibari hadn't received enough time to tug his arms down to his side, nor for his fist to connect with the man's face. Instead he growled under his breath at being manhandled, attempting to move his arms down to his side. He blinked in surprise, arching his back off of the concrete to look backwards to see what was restraining him. The whip had been tied around a rusty pipe and then his hands. The lack of control of his limbs infuriated him, yet by the position of his arms the wound on the right was starting to burn again. He growled under his breath, stilling in his movements as he placed his back down onto the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" he hissed, trying to move his right leg again before the man's hand had came down onto the tender part of his thigh. "Ahh," Hibari groaned in discomfort as the blonde pressed his palm into the wound, causing the teen's leg to twitch from the spikes of pain, before it was removed. The stranger whistled quietly as he raised his hand to cover his mouth. Hibari watched incredulously as the man's tongue darted out from between his lips, lapping up the blood that was staining his fingers before it disappeared back into his mouth again. The hand was dropped to the ground, the male still looming over the smaller one, before he licked his lips briefly while looking at the vulnerable position of the other. "How do you know my name?"

The man merely winked, his lips curling into a grin. "The question is, how don't you know mine?"

Hibari's expression became sceptical. "Am I supposed to?" he questioned, cursing inside of his mind that curiosity had gotten the better of him a moment later. The flash of amusement within the others eyes meant that they'd noticed he'd caught himself off guard, too.

He could faintly make out that the blonde had raised one of his eyebrows. "It's Dino," he proclaimed, one of his hands falling to grope the teen's shirt, their palm transferring heat to his stomach.

The name struck a nerve within Hibari. He bared his teeth at the blonde, distaste clear in his expression as he stared up at him. The reason that he got caught up in so many fights was due to a male named Dino's fault. He was apparently the gang leader of a group that kept coming within the area of where he lived, disrupting the peace and creating chaos at the worse possible times. The amount of small scars that Hibari had received from becoming mixed up with them were too many to count on two hands. Although he had never lost—always making his opponents become the ones to fall—they had always uttered Dino's name before mentioning revenge.

"This is my territory," the smaller male spat, "you have no right to be here." His gaze was accusatory as he pushed himself backwards a fraction with his good leg, Dino's lips twitching as the smile was wiped off of his face. Hibari bit down onto his lip as he repositioned himself, the pain causing a small moan to be produced. His jaw was still set stubbornly as he stared at the blonde, his eye twitching in irritation when he noticed how calm the other was. They shuffled towards him again, the man's hand caressing his abdomen again, moving up to press against his chest through his shirt. "Is this a twisted form of revenge?" he hissed.

"You can think this is your territory, I'll let you for now." Dino smiled, leaning closer to the teen, making his breath splash across the other's face. "But you're _mine._" His hand smoothed over Hibari's chest as he moved closer, his fingertips making the teen's nipples harden. Hibari flushed in humiliation from the small reaction, causing the blonde to hum in amusement before twisting one within his index finger and thumb. To Hibari's own chagrin, a small moan made its way out of his throat from the feeling. Dino was straddling his stomach at that point, inching his way up with a mischievous smile on his face. His hands were removed from the brunet's chest the next moment, his hands curling into the ebony hair as he pulled the teens head towards him.

Dino's arousal was obvious at that point, almost pressed into the teen's face from the lack of distance. The blonde laughed at the horrified expression that had flashed briefly across Hibari's face, his internal panic becoming projected in his expression. It was humiliating enough that he had been forced into such a position, his wounds restricting his movements, yet with a strangers arousal clearly in front of him the implications of the situation were becoming clear.

He gulped unconsciously as the man's fingers trailed painfully through his hair, causing Hibari's head to jolt forward from surprise, before they were gone. Instead, he had a clear view of Dino fumbling with his belt, sliding it out from the loops of his cargo pants before it was discarded beside them with a low thud. Dino hummed as he started to undo the button of his trousers, purposefully not looking at Hibari as he pulled down the zip painfully slow. Panic was clear within the brunet's eyes, the usually narrowed shape becoming wide as the older male's arousal became even more pronounced.

"I'll kill you," Hibari hissed in alarm, clenching his restrained hands into fists, "you're fucked up." As Dino pulled his boxers down to reveal his arousal fully—his member swollen as Hibari stared at it incredulously—he simply smiled at Hibari's threat. His hands were deep within the ebony hair the next moment, thrusting the teen's head towards his member painfully close. Hibari closed his eyes in denial, cursing under his breath at their position again.

"You're just the town's guard dog, aren't you?" he breathed, pressing his member against the smaller male's lips. Hibari's hair was being pulled onto the next moment, causing him to gasp in pain from the force the blonde had used. The older male took that as his chance to thrust his member into his mouth, the teen almost choking from the intrusion. He gasped softly at the amount that had been pushed inside of him; from what he could tell with his eyes closed—still firmly in denial as he felt his cheeks become warm with shame—it was only half of what could have been nudged in. The urge to press his teeth down onto the swollen flesh was more than tempting yet as the fingers within his hair pulled at the strands again, surely pulling a few out, he knew it would only bring more pain. His wounds were already throbbing and with Dino silently threatening him, his pride was taking several hits. "Always biting intruders; you bark at anyone you don't like."

His nose was wrinkled in disgust as Dino pushed the rest of his member into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat uncomfortably, as he tried to relax his muscles. His gag reflex was still intact, the brunet could tell that clearly at that point. Hibari couldn't pull back in an attempt to make himself more comfortable with the situation; the blonde's hands were firmly keeping his head in place, his hips pulling his member out momentarily being it was thrust back inside. Only fuelling his own embarrassment, Hibari licked the length of the blonde's member reluctantly, telling himself that it was easier to get the situation over and done with quickly. Inside of his mind, it seemed like a good idea in fact. If Dino would become off guard, it would have most likely been when he was releasing or a few seconds after. When he produced a moan as Hibari's teeth accidentally pressed against the length of his member as he was thrusting back inside, Hibari blinked in surprise. Dino's arousal twitched within his mouth, his hands more forceful within the ebony hair before he was trying to reach deeper inside of his mouth. The brunet's eyes were still closed roughly in denial, his cheeks still a warm shade of humiliation as he choked on the liquid that was suddenly shot into the back of his throat. Dino kept his mouth in place on his member, refusing to let Hibari pull back to stop himself from becoming comfortable again. Moisture built up in his eyes from the awkward feeling within his throat, the liquid travelling down and some of it going down the wrong hole. Dino moaned above him again, that time his nails pressing into Hibari's scalp. Saliva had ended up around the corners of the brunet's mouth, some of the substance released from Dino's member smeared across his lips as he withdrew himself.

Hibari coughed violently as Dino removed his hands, one of them settling on the top of his hair and ruffling the strands momentarily. He smiled in delight from the actions, a small laugh escaping his throat. "You're not strong like you think, Kyouya." The brunet's glare was accusatory as he longed to wipe the liquid and humiliation from his face, only being able to cough again instead of insulting the older male further. The worse part of the situation had to have been that his own arousal had responded to Dino's moans; a small pulse becoming dominant over the rest inside of his body from hearing the sounds from the blonde's mouth. His lips curled down into a frown as he tried to regain his composure yet as he saw Dino smile at him, a shiver ran down his spine. Dino's hands were on his face the next moment, his index finger forcefully pushing his face up to stare at him. "You're a bitch," Dino growled huskily, "snarling at heels and making a nuisance of yourself." Hibari watched with wide eyes as he leaned in closer, their noses almost touching as Dino's expression became serious. The smile was wiped off of the blonde's face as his breath splashed across the other's. "You're just begging for the alpha to come and fuck you, aren't you?"

Instead of being able to respond with a curse—or possibly spit in his face—Hibari was interrupted when the blonde pressed their lips together. He kept his closed firmly, ignoring how Dino's moved forcefully upon his as he closed his eyes in denial again. It was humiliating to feel what was happening to him, yet if he was forced to look at it as it was happening, the teen knew his resolve would've became crumpled. He growled through closed lips, his face expression distorted when Dino's body moved on top of him. His hands fell onto the teen's chest, Dino's knee pressing against the smaller boy's arousal as he repositioned himself. The knee was nudged forward at roughly the same time one of his hands tweaked Hibari's nipple harshly, causing him to gasp out from the mixture of pleasure and pain. Dino took the chance to thrust his tongue into his mouth, rubbing his appendage against a sensitive part inside of the others mouth. Hibari groaned loudly before catching himself out, biting down onto Dino's tongue the next moment. When he'd thought he had caused the other to give up, Dino thrust back inside of his mouth, that time more forcefully. His knee was pressed against Hibari's arousal, grinding into his member with enough force to cause the teen to arch his back unconsciously. Hibari broke away from the kiss, the bond of saliva that had connected them together joining the rest of the liquid that had settled into on his face.

Through clenched teeth Hibari growled, "F-fuck you." When he heard how breathless his voice was at that moment, it was as though another knife had penetrated his skin. He cursed inside of his mind, the want to slam his head into the nearest wall increasing when he heard Dino laugh quietly. Dino was tugging on the whip around his wrists, one becoming released before a hand was holding it down. Hibari growled in frustration, the noise becoming replaced with a moan of pain as he was flipped over onto his stomach. "Ah-h!" His wounds burned from the sudden movement, his leg worse than his shoulder as he was forced to kneel. His head was pressing down onto the concrete just below where his hands were restrained again.

The blonde was happy with his achievement apparently, as he hummed quietly to himself again. He pushed Hibari's jacket off of his shoulders, the material hitting the floor silently apart from the tonfas that had been stored within the extra pockets. They landed loudly, Dino's humming ceasing as he investigated the sound. The brunet placed one of his cheeks on the floor, making it so he could turn his head to see what was happening. Seeing the older male inspecting one of his weapons, discarding the other one without interest, was surprising. One of the blonde's eyebrows had became arched and when he whistled softly, Hibari gulped. He pulled against the whip again, cursing under his breath when he found out that it was tied tighter than before. The ends of his fingers were starting to tingle from the restricted circulation that had been applied. He moaned softly under his breath from the pain that was building up, his shoulder uncomfortable while his leg was burning ferociously.

"I've seen the marks on my guys when you get them," Dino proclaimed lowly after Hibari had stilled in his movements. At some point, Hibari's eyes had became closed so he hadn't realized that Dino had settled himself behind him again. Only his voice had alerted the brunet of the other's position. He cursed under his breath, screwing his eyes shut in humiliation as he felt one of Dino's hands smoothing over the flesh of his lower back. The sound of his shirt ripping loudly filled the air, the blonde tearing the material completely off of his frame before it was cast aside just like his jacket. "Was it all just to get my attention?" he breathed, his hands reaching around to fiddle with Hibari's trousers the next moment. He pressed his face further into the ground, a growl building up in the back of his throat as he tried to ignore the pain in his legs. He only needed to push himself back far enough to attempt to kick the older male, yet with the throbbing within his left leg becoming unbearable, he couldn't bring himself to do it. As his trousers were pushed down along with his boxers, the material pressing against his member roughly as it was thrust down, Hibari flushed in shame. He could tell that his member had became aroused, yet it shouldn't have been. All he was feeling at that moment was a mixture of pain and humiliation—that wasn't supposed to arouse him.

"No," Hibari spat, attempting to make his voice portray the anger he was feeling. As he opened his mouth to say something else, he became aware of Dino's hands pressing against his backside. He opened his eyes in panic, his mouth open to release a gasp as a finger was thrust into his entrance. He hissed in discomfort as he felt the blonde's knuckle pressing against the skin of his backside, his muscles clenching down on the foreign feeling inside of him. It didn't stop Dino in his movements however. He attempted to press his finger in deeper, the waves of pain his digit was producing intensifying as Hibari's body jerked forward from the intrusion. He sighed in relief when the finger was removed, yet a cry of pain was released after. "A-_ah!_" he shouted, his backside throbbing painfully from the sudden movement. Dino had thrust three fingers into him that time, stretching his entrance unbearable wide without any preparation.

The brunet bit down onto his lip, trying to keep an more noises from escaping his lips. He assumed that they were only fuelling the blondes movements. They weren't positive at all, yet he was taking them as though they were. As Dino pressed further into him, his teeth pierced through the flesh of his lip. The copper liquid flowed into his mouth quickly, the flavour taking over the bitter aftertaste that had previously been upon his tongue. He coughed softly at the liquid inside of his mouth before Dino hummed from behind him again.

The blonde's fingers were thrust back inside, that time curling at the ends and efficiently stretching Hibari more than before. He tried to stop himself from crying out in pain again, biting down onto his tender lip, yet it didn't work. He jerked forward from the pain, moaning loudly from the feeling. Dino uncurled his fingers, his free hand caressing his left cheek while his fingertips pressed against something new inside of the teen. "_Ah!_" The brunet's eyes were wide as he absorbed the onslaught of sensations, his breath becoming strained as he felt his member twitch uncomfortably. Dino's movements had made the pain spike directly towards his arousal, somehow stirring it and making the pulse between his legs become apparent from the feelings. His face was red in embarrassment as he pressed his head into the concrete, trying to convince himself that it was only a nightmare. Yet as the blonde squeezed his backside before pressing against the bundle of nerves again, he was sure it was reality. "A-ah!"

"I'll shower you with all the attention you want, Kyouya," Dino growled huskily, thrusting his fingers inside of the smaller male, "you want to be treated like this, don't you?" His fingers were withdrawn after that, only his hand that was caressing Hibari's cheek still there. His thumb smoothed over his skin as something cold prodded his entrance. "You want to be on your stomach, moaning in front of me."

Instead of his fingers being thrust inside of the teen, his own weapon was pressed into him. Without hesitation, the blonde had pushed the tonfa into Hibari's entrance, whistling softly as he saw the brunet jerk forward. "A-a—_Ah!_" Hibari moaned in pain, his eyes wide as his fingers curled into his palm. The pain was still there, somehow his member twitching from the sensation at the same time. His vision was hazy as he sucked in a strained breath, trying not to moan aloud again and alert the blonde that he was close to snapping. It had to have been revenge at that point—he couldn't fathom why else he was being touched in such a way. Moisture had built up in his eyes, finally brimming over from the amount that had collected since he had been pinned down onto the floor. Dino pressed the weapon further into him, enjoying the fact that Hibari's breaths were starting to become closer to pants at that moment. The brunet cursed under his breath, still determined not to tell the other to stop. He still believed that it would've been giving up his pride; demanding for the other to stop, to remove his hands from his body and leave him the hell alone was defeat. It meant handing over his pride, claiming that the town wasn't his property anymore. Yet with the way the situation was going, the only thing he was going to be handing over to the blonde was his virginity.

Dino thrust the tonfa into him shallowly at first, Hibari's backside feeling as though it was on fire from the pain that had sprouted. It was obvious that there was some blood involved with the lubrication down below, either that or Dino had somehow produced lube from nowhere. Hibari growled under his breath, determined not to listen to the demands of his body as he closed his eyes in defiance. His jaw was locked stubbornly as he pressed his fingernails into his palms, his new resolution clear. He wasn't going to release from the feeling of his own weapon inside of him—that would've been unnatural, giving into the feeling of desire at that moment. He cursed loudly when the blonde pressed the metal against the bundle of nerves inside of him, his back unintentionally arching. Instead of his pulse becoming apparent by his wounds, the only one he could make out at that point in time was by his arousal.

He gritted his teeth as he started to feel the coiling within his stomach, shooting lower with every small movement Dino made happen. As the cold metal of the tonfa was thrust back inside of him, Hibari couldn't stop the embarrassment from becoming apparent. The heat shot down to the end of his member as it twitched painfully, Dino nudging the tonfa against the bundle of nerves, before Hibari released with a loud moan. "A-_ah!_" The liquid landed on his bare abdomen, some landing on his chest as he closed his eyes in denial. The brunet was biting down onto his tender lower lip as Dino removed the tonfa finally, his fingertips skimming over his swollen entrance before it was removed.

"Raise your ass," Dino commanded lowly, shuffling behind the teen before he felt hands holding onto his hips. His backside was forcefully raised into the air more, the brunet grunting in pain from his wound as he was repositioned to his own chagrin. He couldn't find the strength to move, nor could he jerk his body away from fear of only making his gashes worse. He cursed under his breath, one of his cheeks pressed against concrete as Dino's member pressed against his backside. He could feel the pulse and warmth from his arousal spreading onto his skin and when Dino teased his entrance, he felt his face burning in humiliation. Hibari knew that he wanted to push him hips back, to meet the blonde to make it so his member was pushed inside. He was demanding more of the feeling, his pride taking more hits with every second that passed. He should've been pushing away, getting ready to press the older male's skull into the ground with a loud crack. He refused to believe that the moisture had built up in his eyes again, claiming internally that it was simply perspiration that had already been coating his body. "Tell me how much you want it," Dino growled, the tip of his member pressing against Hibari's entrance. He continued to hold it there for a few moments, listening to Hibari's loud breathing, before he teased him some more.

"Fuck," Hibari cursed under his breath. Dino's hands were gripping his hips painfully tight; tight enough that the brunet suspected that there were going to be marks in the shape of his hands left over.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Kyouya?" he breathed, making it so a small portion of his member went inside of the brunet's entrance. Hibari sucked in a deep breath from the feeling of his entrance stretching, Dino's arousal not actually penetrating him. He screwed his face up in determination, refusing to mutter anything else apart from profanities. "I can make you writhe; I can make you react like the slut you really are." His member was pushed further inside, the swollen tip pressing against the muscles within Hibari's backside. "All you need to do is tell me," he growled huskily, "tell me that you want me inside of you." Dino pulled his member out, showing more self-control than Hibari had at that moment. "Call my name." He pushed the tip back inside, his actions becoming teasing again. "Scream it."

As the temptation to do such a thing became apparent, Hibari pressed his nails into his palms. As he opened his mouth to humiliate himself, Dino's hand made contact with his backside. He jerked forward from the pain, resulting in Dino's member withdrawing from inside of him. "Ah!" His voice was hoarse as he hissed, "Get the fuck away from me."

Dino didn't laugh at his comment. Instead, his fingers curled around Hibari's hips painfully tight as his member was pressed against the brunet's entrance again. He thrust inside of the younger male forcefully, not stopping when the teen jerked away from him. He made sure he was in as far as he could go, growling under his breath before trying to reach deeper. Hibari's face was screwed up in pain, another moan escaping his mouth as he tried to keep himself under control. It wasn't working well for him, though; that was obvious as he gasped out. The right side of his face had been pressed against the floor before Dino had thrust inside of him, causing there to have been scratches made across his skin. He could feel some of the dirt embedded in his skin as Dino twitched within him, unable to ignore the pulse he could feel. His own member gave a twitch from the feeling.

After making sure that he was in as deep as he could go, Dino withdrew his member from within the younger male. He made it so he was almost all of the way out, only his swollen tip still inside of the brunet, before he thrust back into sharply. "A-ah!" Hibari moaned loudly, his face scraping against the concrete again as he reprimanded himself inside of his mind. His mouth was open wide as he tried to regain his breath quickly, a trail of saliva falling down onto his chin in the process. His cheeks were stained scarlet as he arched his back, unconsciously spreading his legs for the blonde to thrust shallowly within him. "Ahh." His actions were teasing again, only reaching half of how far he could have gone as he gripped the teen's hips tightly.

He leaned over, his lips connecting with the nape of Hibari's neck as his thrusts became sharp again. The brunet moaned loudly beneath him, fuelling his own embarrassment, before the blonde started sucking upon his skin. He made sure to bite down onto his flesh, too, making the marks as dark as possible as he continued. From Hibari's turned head, he was able to place his lips just above his jugular, biting down onto the flesh harshly and causing the smaller male to moan loudly. Hibari twitched from the spike of pleasure, Dino rocking back inside of him the next moment and causing his eyes to open widely. His face contorted with pleasure as the blonde's member hit against the bundle of nerves once, his thrusts slowing down in pace after the particularly loud moan he made the brunet produce. When Hibari found out that he was starting to frown, he cursed inside his mind before biting down onto his lip, reminding himself of the pain he was supposed to have been feeling. Dino bit into his neck the next moment, creating another dark mark before he pulled away. He repositioned himself behind Hibari, making sure his member rocked forcefully into the teen's entrance, before he noticed the other's lack of breath.

Dino's nails pressed into his hips, stilling in his movements as he made it so his member was halfway withdrawn from the brunet. Hibari shuddered in discomfort, gasping out for breath as he became aware of how badly his arousal was throbbing. A shiver ran down his spine was he tried to ignore the twitch his member gave in return to the one Dino's produced inside of him. He had to remember that he was being degraded—that his backside was bleeding, he had wounds coating his body and it was only an act of revenge. His body was just reacting differently, approving of the touches it was receiving while he was panicking inside of his mind. He sucked in a deep breath through his teeth as Dino stopped completely, his member still inside of him.

"Is this what you wanted?" he breathed, one of his hands trailing down to squeeze his backside again. He moaned softly from the feeling, his cheeks heating up in the process. The coiling within his stomach was back, that time connecting with his arousal slower than before. Dino thrust inside of him harshly, his movements possessive as he rocked out before grinding into the bundle of nerves again. "Only _I _can dominate you, Kyouya," he growled, delivering a sharp thrust. Hibari moaned heartedly from the heat connecting with his member, the arousal twitching in time with Dino grinding inside of him again. As the blonde's member twitched within him, the brunet could feel himself better excruciatingly closer to his release. "Call my name," he demanded lowly.

A sharp thrust as delivered the next moment, Hibari's breath leaving his lungs as he gasped out. The heat connected with his member, a shiver running down his spine as he came. "A-ah—_Dino!_" he moaned loudly, his face becoming scarlet in embarrassment. The liquid landed on his abdomen again, Dino not ceasing in his movement as Hibari tried to regain his breath. Shame washed over him as Dino rocked into him again, that time increasing his pace.

His lips were on the brunet's neck again, his teeth biting down onto the skin as he thrust into him. As the blonde twitched within him, Hibari scrunched his face up in discomfort as he felt the liquid fill up his entrance. As Dino reluctantly pulled out of his backside, the substance overflowed to coat his inner thighs, a small moan escaping the brunet's lips at how warm and odd the liquid felt. As Dino bit down onto his neck, unfortunately on an erogenous spot, he growled, "Do you hear me, Kyouya? You're _mine_."

-x-

**AN: **I was trying to keep this a surprise but I blurted it out. I hope I wrote what you wanted, Aki~ haha my first third point of view sex scene. Awkward.


End file.
